


Put Me Down!

by Siver



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: A moment of panic for Calcifer and sulking ensues.
Kudos: 9
Collections: 100 Fandom Challenge (Personal), The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	Put Me Down!

**Author's Note:**

> Done for 3 Sentence Ficathon and 100 Fandoms Challenge  
> 3 Sentence Ficathon Prompt: Any, any, "Put me down, you're drunk." (Howl’s Moving Castle, Howl & Calcifer)  
> 100 Fandoms Challenge Prompt: Wallow

"Not drunk enough!" Howl lamented to Calcifer's frantic demands and he wouldn't have cared if the wizard hadn't scooped the wood he clung to in wavering hands while the spirit could only cling helplessly, watching the wood burn away, not really listening to Howl's ramblings.

But somehow through the cloud of mournful drunken despair Howl must have registered Calcifer's plight and demands to put him down because he finally did at last, and Calcifer slunk deeper into the hearth well away from the consequences of another failed endeavour with a lady.

Calcifer hid, Howl moaned and the whole of the castle remained in a sulk for the rest of the day until it was all forgotten in the morning.


End file.
